Two Ghosts and a Pie
by Drakalian
Summary: Hi, my names Pinkie Pie (though you should already know that if you just look at the bottom of the story and just see my name). Anyways, we just got back from our temple adventure (you can go and check it out in the author's other story, but you don't have to) and…Oh, i don't have a lot of stuff that I can say on this site, darn…ok, so, the two ghosts come to play with me, enjoy!


(Pinkie's POV)

So, last night was the best night of my life! I thought that I was the best when it comes to parties (though my Pinkie Sense tells me that there is another one out there…somewhere) but then I meet these two guys, and not only were they one of the best partiers ever, but they even threw a super sexy fun time after party…JUST FOR ME!

Oh, right, I'm getting ahead of myself. So, my name is Pinkie Pie (As if you didn't know by what it says above) and I'm here to tell you about one of my bestest times that I have ever had in an after party, and trust me, I've been to quite a few.

So, it all started a few days after we came back to Ponyville. The girls and I were going back to doing our usual stuff, while Drak and Ditzy spent some extra time with Dinky, due to the fact that she took a sword to the shoulder. Well, like father like daughter, you know…get it…cause, Drak's scar…and Dinky's wound…

Anyways, while they were all doing their own thing, I was busy doing one of the most important things that I could think of.

Planning Andrews 'Welcome to Ponyville Party'!

Who's Andrews? Well, he's the human like god guy who was trapped in a crystal for saying something to some woman about her dress…or something like that. Anyways, when we freed him from the crystal, he was a bit upset with the fact that he was in a whole new place and asked if there was a possible way to go back to his past, but then Twilight said something about para-something or other, and how it could ruin our lives if she did so.

Anyways, now he is going to be living in Ponyville, and I need to throw him my PPP to make him feel invited. I'm busy now with the decorations, the food already done, and the Cakes out of town for the moment with the twins, leaving the entire bakery to me. I'm nearly shaking with glee. This is going to be the most exciting party EVER!

As I was putting the finishing touches, I remembered a few of the things that happened in the temple, as well as the ponies that I met there. Well, they weren't really ponies…

The first one that we met there was a golem. It didn't really have a name, and when I was out giving the party invitations a few minutes ago, it said that it didn't want to join, even when Andy tried to order it, the rock pony just said that it needed to protect his little blue statue thing. Andy tried a few more times, but he just gave up. I was going to try myself, but he just said to leave it alone for now. What a party pooper!

I then paused as I remembered the other two that we meet there. The two ghosts, Crescit and Incendius, were so much fun, even if we only knew them for about a few minutes. I do remember that Incendius said that they would be at my next party, but at such short notice? Even I couldn't make it in such a short amount of time!

Well, it doesn't matter now; because I will still make sure that we all have as much fun as possible. As I place the finishing touches to the gold apple spring gag in the middle of the apple-dunking barrel, I heard a knock on the door.

"Why are you knocking? It's a bakery silly!" I shouted, making sure that everything was in order.

"The door's locked, sugarcube, and we are all freezing our tails here."

"Well, we don't actually have any tails, so-"

"Oh quiet, Andrews! She's busy with something."

"I still don't know why I needed to go to her to be introduced…again."

"Just relax, Andrews. You will be ok…I think."

"Thanks Drak, that's 'really' comforting to hear…"

"Oh, just shut up."

I giggled as I zoomed to the door, and I was about to turn the lights off when I remembered that Drak isn't comfortable when I do that, so I just decided to do a non surprise party. Well, as long as it's still a party, I can make sure that we all have a good time.

I open the door, and standing there are all of my friends: Fluttershy, Rarity, AJ, Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Andrews and Drak.

"Hi, guys! Welcome to Ponyville Andrews!" I shouted, throwing my streamers in the air. They all looked at me with confused looks. I still don't see what they're confused about, but oh well!

"I'm so glad that all of you guys could make it!" I said, hopping around them. A few moments later, Twilight got a hold of me in her magic and placed me down to the ground.

"Well, we wouldn't miss a chance to go to one of your parties, Pinkie." The purple unicorn said, smiling.

"Except that one time we had to miss Gummy's after party." Said Dash, giving a sheepish smile.

"Oh I already told you that I'm over it now, Dashie." I said, giggling.

"Still, when you became all sad and such, it just frightened us, you know?" She said, giving me a hug, to which I responded in kind.

After a few moments of silence, we heard Andrews say, "So…what do you guys do to party here?"

I release Rainbow from our hug and jump right in front of him. "Why, that's easy silly. Just follow me!" With that, I grabbed his hand and dragged him to the first of our many games, the rest of them following us.

The next few minutes was so much fun, me just showing him how we party, Pinkie Pie Style. I showed Andrews a few of the games first, like pin the tail on the pony, and apple dunking, which was funny to see when he tried to get the golden apple out of the barrel. It was so funny that I think I felt some confetti come out of my nose. After that I brought him over to the food table to show him all of our delicious sweets. I think he really enjoyed the cupcakes…at least, I think that's what he said. It was hard to tell when his mouth was full of them…that I might have put there in the first place. Anyways, after that, we were doing some dancing and just having a blast as I was talking to him.

"So, are you enjoying the party so far?" I asked as I began to do a reverse worm upside down.

He was quiet for a few moments, and then he shrugged, saying, "Well, besides a few of the things being a little bit…childish, it is a nice change of pace, though I do wish there were a few…other things to do here."

I stopped my worm in mid wiggle and then got up and started to dance like a chicken. "Yea, like what? I'm always open to new ideas as to how to party."

"Well, back at home, I mostly just sat in the back and chatted with either the DJ or the bartender. Honestly, this is the most I have ever danced before…besides a few slow dances that I was forced to do."

"Wow, that sounds a bit like Fluttershy and Drak."

He nodded. "Yea, I guess it does." He then fell silent for a while and just continued to concentrate on his dancing, which was meh to be honest (better the Twilight though).

I then fully stop dancing to look straight at him. "So?"

He stopped dancing as well, giving me a confused look. "Um…so what?"

"So, besides that, do you like the party?"

He thought for a moment, and then, with a small smile, he said, "I think it's safe to say that I do like this party."

I jumped in the air with happiness and joy. "YAY! Another successful PPP!"

"Well, I guess this party does look top notch so far. What do you think, friend?"

"I must concur, this party is…um…well, I don't really know about it yet, so I can't really say at the moment."

At the sound of the voices, I completely froze up, not quite ready to believe that those voices were really them, before the first voice spoke up.

"OI, Pinkie! Aren't ya going to introduce us to your friends?"

I slowly turned to face the source of the voices and right there, waiting at the entrance of the bakery, were the two ghosts from the temple, Incendius and Crescit.

I quickly ran up to them and gave them the biggest hug that I could. "YOU GUYS MADE IT! I'm so happy that you two made it, I was like so worried and then I thought that you might have some other things that you need to do or that you had to get new bodies or that you found new masters and were unable to come or-"

I was quickly silenced by Crescit's hoof, which had a…different texture then before, but I was unable to put my hoof on it at the moment. "Hey, relax Pinkie, we said that we were going to come to your party, and so we bloody made it to your party."

"Although it was a pain in our arses to find this spot, so it better be worth it. " Complained Incendius. "I mean, honestly. What pony in their right mind would build a town right next to a forest like that? It just doesn't make any bloody sense."

"Hey, mah family were the one that founded Ponyville" Stated AJ as she walked up to us, along with the rest of my friends.

I released them from my hug for the moment and turned around to give the introductions to each other. "Guys, I would like you to meet Incendius and Crescit, the two ghosts that were in the temple where we woke up Andrews. Ghost buddies, these are my friends here in Ponyville. That's Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, AJ (who you guys already know), Rarity (Who we kind of talked to you about), Twilight, Drakalian (though we just call him Drak for short) and finally Silver Andrews."

Everypony was quiet for a few moments, just staring at each other, none of them saying anything. I was beginning to worry that they might not get along when Crescit said, "So…you're Rarity? I think Pinkie told me that you made clothing for a living?"

The white unicorn nodded. "Yes, that is correct darling, and I must say, you have an interesting choice of…color."

"Oh, does my color insult you? I would change it if I could, but unfortunately, I'm stuck with this color, no matter what form I take."

Rarity gasped at the audacity of that. "What!? You mean that you must live the rest of your…um, non-life as green? Oh, the horror!" She then brought her chair with her magic and dramatically fell on it, a hoof to her head.

Incendius looked at his ghost friend, eyebrow raised and said, "Um, you know that's not true, right chap?"

The green ghost shrugged. "I know mate, but I like the color green almost as much as you like red."

"Then why the bloody hell did you say that to her?"

"Well, for starters, it's one way to break the ice, and second…" He then jumped and landed on the couch next to Rarity. "…I needed a place to sit down for a while. You have any idea how bloody hard it is to walk in a body like this for long periods of time?"

"Yes, which is why I stayed with my rock form that we had at the temple. I mean seriously, I still don't know why you had to go through all the trouble just to-"

"Hey, don't you dare say what the surprise is! I worked hard to get it fixed exactly the way that I want it, and I don't want a berk like you to ruin it!"

"Oh my gosh! You guys brought a present!" Tell me, tell me, tell-me-tell-me-tell-me-tell-" Once again, a hoof went on my mouth to prevent my talking, but this time it was Incendius.

"Be patient, Pinkie, I promise that you will get the gift…after the party, though. Of course, the rest of you may have a bit as well…but only if you want to." Said Crescit. He then turned to face Rarity and said, "Now, however, I would like to massage this fair lady's hoof, if she so lets me." He then gave her a handsome grin and a small kiss on her fore hoof.

Rarity blushed at that. "Oh…I guess a small massage can't be a problem. Very well, darling, you may have the privilege to massage my hoof."

The green ghost smiled and proceeded to massage her hoof, getting a small sigh from the fashion pony.

"Really, Crescit, we just got here and now you're starting to…um…"

"Apply the piece de resistance?"

"I was going to say barmy wish wash."

"Well, at least I try to be modest, unlike some perverted bugger like you who just goes straight for the take. You have to have fineness with it and not just bollocks it all up like you usually do."

"Why you…you…"

"Aw, come on guys. It's a party, so no arguing as you party, it's a Pinkie rule." I said, bringing them into a hug.

The two ghosts were quiet for a while, and then they looked at each other for a few seconds before looking back at me and nodding. "Alright, you got yourself a deal."

"YAY, NOW LET'S PARTY!" I shouted, and with that, the party began again in earnest.

"And then Andrews drank the spicy punch, and when he went to get a drink the…*giggles*…the water just poured out of a hole! It was so funny!" I said, laughing at the memory of it.

It was now a few hours later, and all of my friends went back to their homes. The only ponies left with me were Incendius and Crescit. We were currently in my room, and I was going over some of the best times that we had at the party, asking them things like what they enjoyed of my party, was it one of their best ones, who else they partied with, if they had cupcakes when they were alive…you know, important things.

After a while, I noticed that Crescit was fidgeting with his hooves a bit, a worried look on his face. Curious, I asked, "So, what's up with you, Cressy? You look upset with something."

His head jerked back up seemingly in surprise of my voice. "Oh, um, n-nothing at all, Pinkie, I was…well, just thinking is all."

Before he could say anything, Incendius spoke up. "So, how about that present, **Cressy**?"

"Ah, go bugger yourself over"

"That doesn't even make any sense."

"And your point is…"

"…Um…never mind…"

"Exactly." With that, the green apparition turned his attention to me. "So, care to have your present now?"

"Oh yes, I would **LOVE** to have my present now!" I said, bouncing up and down in place.

They both smiled at each other slyly at that, and then began to walk around my slowly. "So…how do you feel about after parties?"

"I love them, I think that they are-"

"Not you, you red cheeky berk, I meant Pinkie."

"I love them too, of course it depends on what it is." I said, stopping my bouncing and just smiled at the two.

"So, what kind of after parties do you like then?" Asked the red ghost.

"Well…all of them so far. I haven't met an after party that I didn't like."

"Good, so maybe you would like to have some more…grown up fun?"

I cocked my head to the side a bit. "Grown up stuff? Like…grocery shopping?"

Crescit shook his head. "No."

I cocked my head some more to the same side. "Um…taxes?"

This time, Incendius spoke up. "Nope, try again."

"How about exercising, decorating, reading, helping old ladies cross the street, writing a clop story, making a movie…" I kept going on and on with my questions, determined to get the right answer. As I was talking, they both stopped their circling and simply sat down right in front of me, eyebrows raised in slight confusion. After what felt like a few minutes of speaking, Incendius placed his hoof on my mouth again, making me mumble in his hoof.

"Geez, this mare is a hoofful." He said, staring at me. The weird thing was that he seemed to be upside down. Wonder when that happened.

"I know, and I thought we were the only one that could turn our heads upside down like that." Said Crescit. Oh, so that's why they are upside down.

"What, starting to have second thoughts about it?" Questioned Incendius.

"What, no of course not. I just…I'm just saying is all"

"What do you mean? Just tell her what it is." At this, he removed my hoof from my mouth, allowing me to speak again.

"…And that's why I never eat potatoes unless they are boiled." I said, straightening my head.

I expected them to not understand what it was that I just said, like it is with my friends, but to my surprise, they both nodded. "I know, it's just so weird to eat it any other way unless they are boiled." Said Incendius.

I gave a big gasp at this. "Oh my gosh, you guys know what I was saying?"

"Well, obviously, I mean, why wouldn't we?" Asked Crescit.

I was about to say something else when Incendius spoke up again. "Anyways, the after party present is a night of fun with us."

Crescit slapped him in the face after he said that. "You barmy, cheeky, bloody…bucker! Do you have any indecency when it comes to asking these questions?"

"Hey, I was getting bored, and it was also taking so long. I have witnesses to prove it as well."

"I don't care if it was taking so long, you still have to do this the right way, and I'm sure that I'm not the only one that agrees with this either."

"Well, you may be right, but right now I just want to get to the fun stuff, and I'm sure that the rest will agree with me as well."

"Well, there are going to be a lot of ponies that hate you when they see that this is how you court a mare. I mean, come one, can't you just be-"

"READY!" I shouted, getting their attention. They turned around to look at me, and then their mouths fell wide open, literally hitting the floor. I gave them my best bed eyes and sexy smile that I could as I stuck my best sexy pose just for them.

"Um…w-w-what the buck?" Said Crescit, utterly confused.

"Well, you guys were taking too long, so I decided that while you guys were arguing, I went and got my sexy fun time outfit. So, you guys think it looks…sexy?" I said, giving them a slow turn and flicking my tail to the side a bit to show them how wet I was.

"Um, so you're ok with this?"

I stopped my posing for a second to walk up to them. "Of course I'm ok! Do you have any idea how long it has been for me since I had a party like this?"

"Um…four days?" Asked the red ghost.

"4 days, 22 hours, 42 minutes and 27, 28, 29, 30 seconds." I stated. They both raised an eyebrow at that, but I just kept on talking. "I have been wanting to throw another one of those parties forever now, but I could never find a good reason. But now that you guys say that you want to, I can finally have some of that…'fun' that I really want." With that, I gave them both a lick on the cheek, making them shudder a little. "So…you handsome ghost stallions ready to cream this Pie?"

Crescit gave himself a facehoof at my sexy comment. "Really, that's what you are going with? I mean, no offense, but only a complete perverted blooming divvy would fall for-" He then stopped when he noticed that I was already busy making out with Incendius, our tongues in each other's mouth. The green ghost was quiet for a few moments before he simply sighed. "-That…and I forgot that we apparently have one here with us…cheeky bugger"

We stopped our session for a moment so I could get some air, while Incendius turned to face his partner. "Hey, she's just so sexy in that outfit of hers. The blue laced lingerie just hugging her thighs in all the right spots, and then the straps that go around her ass and to her shoulders, not to mention the small skirt that just hugs her waist…by Faust, it's just so sexy!"

"You know you didn't have to explain it, I mean, I'm right here and I can see it too."

"I know, it was for the others."

"Well, if that's the case, you didn't do a good job describing her outfit."

Before they could continue their bantering, I quickly pushed Incendius down to the ground, placing my hooves on his chest as I looked at them both with hungry lust filled eyes. "Well, then the others will just have to use their imaginations, because right now, I just want to get rutted by you two stallions until we are all covered in cum." With that, I began to kiss down the red rock ghost's neck and down his chest. I heard him begin to groan as I continued to tease him down his body until I reached the area between his legs where his stallionhood was…or, where it would be if there was one.

"Um, I think you're missing something here silly." I said, giving a small giggle and poking his bare groin. Incendius was confused for a moment as he looked down, and then gave a groan of frustration as he saw his dickless feature.

"Oh bugger hell, uh…give me a sec." With that, he closed his eyes, and I was somehow able to feel a bit of energy flowing from him, and a few moments later, a decent pair of balls and a sizable sheath formed on his groin, the sheath already starting to swell with arousal.

I gave a smile as I saw it appear, and I quickly lowered my head to it as I began to lick the hard stony skin of his hidden member, coaxing it out to play. It was surprisingly warm for stone, and I could feel it pulse with his non-existing heart rate. After a good few seconds, I already had a good six inches out of him…AND IT WAS STILL GROWING!

I stopped my ministrations to look in awe as it just kept on growing. It was now past ten inches, and I could have sworn that it even got a little thicker as well. I kept my hooves on his cock, as it got bigger, rubbing it a bit to make sure that it continued to grow. Once it reached a full foot, I couldn't contain myself any longer and I began to lick the rocky member. After a while, it finally stopped at about eighteen inches, so I stopped my licking for a second to simply stare at the glorious treat that I was about to have.

Incendius seemed to notice this and gave a small chuckle. "So, is it to your satisfaction?"

I gave a quick nod. "Yuppers! This is the second biggest cock that I have ever seen!"

"Well, glad that I could…wait a moment. The **second** biggest cock that you've ever seen?"

"Yea, the biggest one was…oh wait, he made me promise not to tell anypony else, sorry." Before he could complain, I placed my tongue on the base of his dick and slowly brought it upwards, getting him to shiver a bit. I paused a bit at his ring and gave it a bit more licking attention before I continued upwards. Once I reached the tip, I slowly circled around his head before gently tonguing his urethra hole a bit.

I looked up as I was doing this to see how the red ghost was handling my little teasing, and to my joy, he was already withering in pleasurable agony. I could see in his eyes that he really just wanted me to sink my mouth on his meat rod…or stone rod, in his case…and begin to just suck him off. I was about to comply with him as well, but then I felt something wet travel up my lower lips and right to my clit, sending a strong shiver of pleasure up my spine.

I took my lips off of Incendius's member and groaned a bit from the sudden burst of pleasure, and turning around, I saw that Crescit decided to help himself to some of my own pink lemonade that was dripping down my legs. He looked up at me with a sly smile and said, "I hope I'm not interrupting anything. I just thought that you could use some attention as well."

I gave a small giggle. "Of course, Cressy. You can lick this pie for as long as you like."

Incendius groaned, getting our attention back to him. "Well, just continue with whatever you were doing, Pinkie, cause my bloody cock really needs some attention."

"Okie dokie lokie, let's see how well you handle my wet mouth and tight throat." I said giving him a seductive look. I then gave him a small lick on his head, before I slowly engulfed his member, licking the rocky dick as I went down on him. He groaned as I continued to descend on his cock, placing his hooves back on my head as I took it deeper. Once I felt it hit the back of my throat, I gave it a few laps on the underside of his shaft before I slowly began to withdraw it from my lips until I reached the head. Once the tip was only in, I lowered my head again, though with a bit more speed. I decided to keep it at this rhythm for the moment; my eyes glued to his face, watching him give all sorts of funny expressions as I continued to blow him.

As I tended to the red ghost, the green one was busy tending to me, giving me a slow pace of licks right on my exposed pussy lips, making me moan a bit as the pleasure began to slowly grow inside of me. Crescit continued this for another few licks, and then he took his lips and gently began to suck my clit, making me shudder and gasp at the shiver of pleasure that was shot through my body. I could feel the pleasure build even more in me as he continued to suck it, his tongue giving it a flick every now and again, making my moans hitch a bit with every lick.

Incendius was shivering with delight as I gave him the best that I could offer, and while it looked like he was really enjoying it, I wanted to feel his love liquid squirt into my mouth. I was still bobbing my head on his dick, though it was at a faster pace then I was doing before. Deciding that it was time for him to explode, I descended on his cock once again, but instead of stopping with the tip at the back of my throat, I just kept on going, letting inch after inch feed itself into my tight throat as my muscles began to squeeze him dry. I saw his eyes open in surprise, as he looked at me as I continued to bring it in deeper and deeper, until I finally bottomed out, my chin resting against his nuts sack. As he was looking at me, I looked back and giving him a sexy wink, I began to moan really loudly, vibrating his cock in my tight passage.

He gave a sudden shudder, and I could feel his head flare inside my neck. I knew that he was so close to cumming now, so I brought my hooves to my own neck and felt around until I could feel his dick inside my own neck. I continued to moan as I started to massage his dick through my neck, making him gasp as he finally went over the edge.

He didn't just cum inside my throat: he **exploded** inside my throat, just dumping what felt like gallons of semen directly into my stomach. I groaned a bit more as my hooves continued to massage my neck, keeping him in a blissful state for as long as I could. At the same time, Crescit was starting to work overtime on my slit, and once he touched my clit again, I shuddered and moaned as I came, my juices flowing into his mouth as I felt him lap it all up.

I made sure to keep Incendius's rod inside of me the entire time, letting spurt after spurt enter my stomach. I placed a hoof on my belly and gave another soft moan, enjoying the feeling of his cum filling my stomach while I slowly started to come down from my own orgasm from Crescit's tongue. The green ghost gave a few more laps at my labia before he parted, licking his lips in satisfaction.

"Well, that was a good appetizer, if I do say so myself." He said, smacking his lips a bit.

"It…sure was." I said with a small sigh, resting my head next to the stony cock that I just sucked off.

We were quiet for a few seconds, and then we realized that Incendius didn't say anything. We both looked up at him, and to our amusement, his head was laying back in complete bliss, his mouth open and his tongue hanging out, giving large pants to help catch his breath.

I looked at Crescit with a raised eyebrow. "Um…is he going to be ok?"

The green ghost just chuckled. "Yea, the bloke should be fine, just give him a few minutes for him to get his breath back. I mean, it has been a while since we had this kind of action before, you know?"

"Really? How long?"

"Hmm…I think about a few centuries, maybe three and a half?"

"356 years, 12 weeks, 2 days, 10 hours, 33 minutes, and 47 seconds." Said Incendius in a tired voice.

I was completely taken by surprise by how long it has been for them. "Wowie, that's just…you guys really needed this then, huh?"

"Yea, and thankfully, we were able to find somepony like you to enjoy it with." Said Crescit, giving me a smile.

I nodded, and then gave him a sexy smiled once again. "Yup, and this is only the beginning for what I got planned out for us."

Crescit gave his sly smile as he slowly got up as well. "I hope so, cause you still got me to deal with, and let's just say that I got a few…" He then leaned back a bit, and suddenly from his crotch emerged three long and green cocks. "…Extra parts for you to play with."

I looked at his multiple tools with a slack jaw. I could already feel myself getting wet again by just **looking** at it. After a few minutes of just staring, it suddenly clicked in my head. "Wait a second, that's why your hoof tasted different then before when you shoved it into my mouth. You got your plant body."

The apparition nodded. "Yes I did, and I got it just for you, my dear. So…care to indulge in these treats?" he then spread his legs out a bit more, his tentacle dicks waving me over to himself.

Now, I don't know about you, but how could you **not** resist something as delectable as that? I was already on him in seconds, taking one of his plant cocks in my mouth while I rubbed the other two with my hooves, getting him to give a groan of pleasure.

As I sucked his cock, I could feel his other tentacles already pulsing with life…or, whatever it was that ghosts had inside themselves. Anyways, I was soon deep throating the cock in quick motions, wanting to get as much of it in my throat as possible. Thankfully, his dicks were a good deal thinner then Incendius's, but still a respectable size. I kept on bobbing my head while my other hooves worked furiously on his two remaining cocks, rubbing them vigorously.

As I sucked and jerked his cocks, Crescit was panting from the feeling, his hoof on top of my head and helping to add a bit of force to my bobbing. I then brought as much of it into my throat as possible, and moaned to vibrate his cock while I rubbed his other members harder. He moaned louder, and to my surprise, the cock that was in my mouth started to go even deeper!

I gave a surprise gurgle, since I couldn't really say much with his length in my throat. I could feel myself gagging, but I was able to get my reflexes back under control for the moment, though I did feel a bit of spittle run down my chin nevertheless. I could feel his plant cock getting even deeper into me, snaking its way down my throat and soon I felt it give a bit as it hit my stomach.

My eyes went wide in surprise once again, and I looked up at the green ghost with a bit of worry as I tried to pull up, but he just gave me a comforting smile and held me down. "Relax love, you'll be fine, I promise."

Deciding to trust him, I slowly allowed him to push me further along, letting it sink the last few inches into my stomach until I completely hilted him in my mouth and throat. At this point, my hooves had stopped jerking his other dick vines off, but he didn't seem to mind, solely focused on the one that was jammed in my mouth and leading into my stomach.

I held it there for what felt like hours, but was most likely a couple of minutes (I know, I checked afterwards) my esophagus massaging him with every squeeze. Finally, I felt him give a quick gasp, and a rather large bump appeared in his middle dick that I was sucking on. It traveled along the short length that wasn't in me before it reached my lips. It paused there for a second or two, and then pushed my mouth wider as it continued, leaving a bulge in my neck as it went down.

A few seconds later, I felt his hot cum erupt straight into my stomach, and while it was a lot, it wasn't nearly as much as Incendius's. I moaned again, my eyes closed in comforting bliss as he emptied himself in me. I could feel a few more bumps traveling down his length and into my tummy.

He held it in there for a good few more seconds, and then finally it slowed down and then stopped, Crescit panting from his orgasm. He slowly started to remove himself from my strained throat, and after a few seconds of him retracting, he was finally out.

The green ghost panted a bit as he looked at me. "So, how was tha-" Before he could continue, I quickly jumped on him slamming him to the floor as I began to kiss him ferociously. They way that he shoved his dick right into my throat, and even into my **stomach**…I just had to have more, and I wanted it now!

I parted the kiss, staring into his eyes with even more lust then before. "I…that…was…AMAZING! That just felt so good, the way it was in my stomach and everything…I need that again, and I need it now."

The green apparition chuckled. "Well, since you asked so nicely…" With a bit of wiggling, he presented one of his vine cocks right in front of me, and I quickly took it, already trying to get it into my stomach again.

"Hey, easy there! A little eager I see." He said, chuckling. "Just give me a sec to recover, and then I'll shove it as deep as you want me to, but for now, let's just enjoy ourselves."

I slowly and reluctantly took it out of my mouth, giving him a saddened expression, but otherwise was willing to give him some time to recover. "Fine, but you better recover-" Before I could say any more, I moaned and shuddered, feeling the tentacle that I was sucking on before already trailing around and on my flank.

Crescit smirked at my sudden change in tone. "Oh don't worry, I recover pretty quickly. However, you still need to get a proper rutting, so…I think it's time for this ghost…" He then slowly slid the wet plant member right between my ass cheeks and teasing my rear opening with his tip, causing me to shudder again. "…To do some probing." With that, he slowly slid himself right into my ass, making me moan his name out in bliss. I could feel him stretching my rectum out, and while it was a bit painful, the pleasure was more then enough to block it all out. I was leaning down to kiss him when I suddenly remembered something.

"Wait a sec, what about the-" Before I could finish, we both heard a voice come from behind us.

"Don't worry your pretty pink mane off, Pinkie. Crescit and I have already taken care of that. One of the advantages of being a ghost, you know?" We turned our heads around and saw that Incendius was already back on his hooves, his giant meat/stone stick already hard and raring to go for round two. "Also, the fact that we are ghosts also helps with us to come with our own rules of reality…though not to the same extreme as other characters such as Discord."

I was quiet, and then I nodded in agreement, my rear starting to shake a bit, eager to continue getting inserted by the plant vine. "Yea, and also it would make you guys seem a bit OP as well."

Incendius grinned. "That's exactly what I've been trying to say to some others about that, but they just wouldn't listen."

Crescit rolled his eyes at his ghost partner and I continue our little sex break chat. "Great, and here I thought I would get some bloody peace and quiet before you were ready to go again."

"Well, sorry, but I thought that I should help the mare out some more and show her how it feels to really get rutted."

"I kind of doubt that."

"Ok fine, it was because I just love being a cheeky little areshole to you."

"Now that is more believable."

I gave a large groan to get their attention back to me. "As much as I love to talk, can we **PLEASE** get back to the rutting? I'm so horny that I could explode…twice!"

Incendius sighed, but otherwise he moved closer, placing the tip of his stony pillar on my lower lips. "I'm pretty sure that you used that line before, but I can't keep a mare waiting, so…" With that, he pushed forward, attempting to get his massive stallionhood into my pussy.

Keyword, 'attempt', for the first try that he did, he just slide under me, rubbing my clit and causing me to take a sharp breath in surprise. He tried it again, only to get similar results. It took him a few more tries to get inside, but soon he finally got the head in.

Once I felt his tip enter me, I gave a quick gasp of shock. I've never been stretched so much before by another pony and this was just his **tip**! I groaned a bit and shouted, "Yes, yes, yes! Stretch that pussy! Stretch it hard!" I just couldn't get enough of it, and I just wanted to get bucked to oblivion and back (and then maybe to Skyrim). As Incendius paused, I could feel Crescit starting to pump my rear again, getting a nice steady rhythm going. I felt the red ghost push some more, and soon I could feel about half of his member inside.

"Ok, that's the first few inches." I heard Incendius say, panting a bit from exertion.

I turned my head around to look at him in shock. "A few inches!? I thought that was half of it!"

He just chuckled and then pushed some more, getting a few more inches into me. "Well, if that's what you thought, then you are in for a big surprise."

"Well, technically it isn't a surprise, since you did just tell her about it."

"Ah, shut up, you bugger."

At this point my mind was beginning to shut of, the only thing that it was even acknowledging was the pure pleasure of the twin ghost dicks inside of me. Incendius started to rock back and forth, rutting me with the little amount of his cock that he had in me at the moment, while Crescit continued to buck my ass, making his thrusts go a bit faster, while his other tentacle was busy massaging my teats that were between us, pinching my nipple a bit every once in a while.

Meanwhile, the green dick in front of me was waving, asking for me to continue sucking it, and who was I to say no to that? I quickly grasped the dick in my mouth, muffling my moaning and vibrating it all at once. I wanted to deep throat it so badly, but the pleasure that was starting to fill me up was too much for me to concentrate, so I just settled with sucking on it gently as I bobbed my head.

I felt Incendius give a small moan as he continued to push inside of me, his massive dick going further and further inside. It was so far in now that I could feel him hitting my cervix with every thrust. I thought that it would hurt at first, but for some reason all it did was bring more pleasure to me, making me squeak every time his dick taped on my cervix. As he was thrusting, he kept on pushing more and more into my pussy, and this time he really did have a little over half of his massive member inside of me, making me feel so numb and relaxed all at once.

As I was getting bucked, I felt the tentacle playing with my teats move off, making me give a small groan of frustration, which turned into a squeal of surprise as I felt it rub my flank instead. As it massaged my plot, it began to move down to where the other tentacle was rutting my ass, and once it touched it, my eyes went wide as I knew what it was going to try to do.

I took the green vine from my mouth out to speak up. "Wait, I already have-" Before I could go on any further, the tentacle thrust itself with the other one, and soon they were both in my ass, pumping it at different intervals of each other.

I gave a small scream as I felt myself being stretched like nothing I have ever felt before, the two vines thrusting in me either at the same time or one after the other; I was unable to tell the difference during however, for at that moment, I felt a small pop, and the red ghost gave a sharp moan as I felt him enter my womb as he hilted inside of me.

I lost the ability to make any sounds for a few moments, my mouth just opening and closing. The two ghosts saw this and a look of concern came over their faces.

"Um…I might have over done it…bugger…"

"Ya bloody berk, I told you that you need to be more careful when-"

Before they could continue, I finally found my voice, and what came out surprised even me. "OH MY CELESTIA, KEEP GOING! BUCK ME, BUCK ME, BUCK ME BUCK ME **BUCK ME!**"

They looked at each other with surprise, and then with a shrug, they started to buck me.

At this point, I was nearly coming every few thrusts; the pleasure was just so good. I moaned and groaned and made all sorts of sexual noises, even a few that sounded more like a farm animal. My eyes were tightly shut with pleasure, my tongue hanging out of my mouth without a care in the world, and I was so focused on achieving my next orgasm that I didn't even notice the neglected tentacle move itself into my mouth until I could feel it entering my throat again.

Even with the plant dick in my mouth and throat I continued to make all kinds of sounds to show them how much this felt, and that they were doing a really good job of it. Incendius's cock kept on thrusting into my womb; I could even see the bulge that it left in my stomach with every thrust that he made. Crescit's cocks were thrusting into my ass at what felt like a jackhammers, ramming into me again and again with so much force that I thought they would go into my intestines if they kept it up. The one that I was sucking stopped thrusting into my mouth and decided to go back down my throat and into my stomach. I could feel my stomach bulging some more as it began to get filled with the green cock.

Every time they thrust into me, I swore that I could feel the cock in my pussy and the cock in my stomach hitting each other, making me see stars. I lost count by now how many orgasms that I had (I think it was around 27, but it was some ridiculous number like that). I looked at the two others for a brief moment, and to my slight relief and disappointment, it seemed like they were almost finished.

"Oh buck, ya really…t-tight, Pinkie!" Shouted Incendius, his rutting get faster and harder. Crescit was in no better shape either, his face contorted in a funny way as he concentrated on using his three plant cocks to the best of his abilities. I was somehow able to bring my hooves around the green ghost, getting him to open his eyes and look into my own.

He didn't need to understand what I was trying to say, for everything in my eyes showed him what I wanted. He gave me a slight nod, and then turning his head a bit so he could talk to the red apparition, he said, "Ok, let's go for the final sprint now…DOUBLE TIME!"

Suddenly, they became so much faster then before, the dicks just blurs going inside of me. After a few seconds of that, their dicks started to…VIBRATE!

My eyes opened wide and turned up into my head as the most powerful orgasm ever overcame me, a pleasant wave of electrical pleasure that just didn't seem to end. All of my muscles clamped down super tight on the dicks in my ass, pussy and throat, literally milking them for what they were worth. With a few more grunts and some really deep thrusts, the two ghosts began to cum.

Crescit gave a small groan as he came, the tentacles in my ass still pounding me as they came. The two green cocks were already filling me up and then some, but the two cocks stuffed me so full that none of it could escape, and I could feel it already making my stomach start bulging even more. At the same time, the bumps began to travel down the one that I was sucking on into my throat and emptying it straight into my stomach. I could feel myself getting even more bloated with the huge meal full of Vitamin C (Get it, cause…you know…fine, I'll continue…geez). While his loads were filling me up and making my mid portions round out, I heard a small rumble from behind, and then the next thing that I knew, a tsunami of cum flooded out of Incendius's cock.

Incendius gave a soft grunt as he gave one last thrust, his semen already filling me up past bursting and beyond, and then some, and then some more! My stomach began to expand even more. I was being filled up with so much semen that I thought I was going to become a cum filled balloon. I slowly placed a hoof to my stomach as I felt it stretch out, I think it was the size of a basket ball now, and still growing. I could feel small pulses of pleasure as I rubbed myself with my hooves, so I started to rub my stomach slowly, enjoying the feeling of it expanding

Our orgasms continued for what felt like hours on end without stopping, but unfortunately, all good things must come to an end. Soon, the ghost's orgasms slowed down to a stream, then a trickle, then a dribble, until they finally stopped. We all panted from our amazing rutting fest, just relaxing in our afterglows. I gave soft strokes on my stomach, which was now the size of a small beach ball, enjoying the give of it as I sunk my hoof into my warm flesh. We stayed like that for a few minutes until somepony had to go and ruin it.

"You two get off of me, I need to breathe" Said Crescit, trying to squirm his way out.

Incendius only raised an eyebrow at the green ghost, while I did the same. "Breathe? Really?"

"Ok fine, I just wanted to get our from under your huge weight, you brampot."

I gave a small groan of annoyance, which was able to get their attention. "Guys, just…be quiet and…enjoy your…yourselves…*sigh*" They looked at me and then back at each other before looking at me and nodding. I gave a small sigh of satisfaction and lowered my head onto Crescit's chest. "Now…j-just…w-wake me in the morning…ok…"

I didn't even bother to wait for an answer this time as I slowly closed my eyes and allowed sleep to begin to take me. As I was falling asleep, I was able to hear the two ghosts quietly arguing about which one of them pleasured me the most. I gave a small smile at the thought, and decided that I would tell them in the morning, but for now…I wanted to sleep.

This is Pinkie Pie, signing off.


End file.
